


in the closet

by fanxyflower



Series: exo at sky high au [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Super Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanxyflower/pseuds/fanxyflower
Summary: How Kyungsoo met Kris and Chanyeol.





	in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my lj account yanet09 from like 2012.

The first time Kyungsoo met Kris was when he thought someone was locked in the supply closet at the end of his locker's hallway. Kyungsoo was fully prepared to break the door down with his mighty earth bound powers, but it's a good thing he tried the door knob first because it was unlocked.

Had he stopped for maybe about a half a second and actually listened to the sounds coming through the thin door, he might have thought twice about "saving the citizen".

Kyungsoo all but slammed the door open, only to find the most provocative thing he had ever seen in his life; just thinking about it now, after so many years have gone by, Kyungsoo still can't stop blushing.

There were two boys in the supply closet that day. Compared to Kyungsoo they were giants from another world with legs that went on for years, not days, years. Why did he notice their legs? Because the one tall guy had his pants around his ankles while Kris, whose name Kyungsoo found out later from Luhan and that is a whole nother story that he will have to get to another day, had his legs wrapped around Other Guy's hips while his pants were hanging on a hook beside a shovel.

A lot of things were going through Kyungsoo's head in that moment, like, for starters, why did Sky High have a shovel? At what point in time will that shovel ever be useful? The second one, and probably the most important, was that, holy mud pie, they were having sex. Against the wall!

Kris' legs gripped tighter around his partner when the guy started moving faster, oh god, practically drilling Kris into the wall while Kris moaned and asked him was that the best he could do. Did he just question that guys manhood? Heck yeah he did, and he's doing it again, oh my. The other guy just grunted and even went faster, and then his hands, his hands, started glowing orange and then burst into flame. The guy was on fire!

And Kris just moaned louder at the guys touch. Kyungsoo felt faint.

Just when he thought they hadn't noticed him, the guy that wasn't Kris pointed his hand towards the door, towards Kyungsoo, and streams of fire would have burned him to a crisp had he not slammed the door in time.

Kyungsoo spent the rest of the day with his eyes almost falling out of his head, and that scene playing over and over again in his head.

Oh yeah, and a semi-raging boner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He met Chanyeol in gym class the next day. He was minding his own business dressing out in the boy's changing room when all of a sudden it was 100 degrees and he had a face full of raging tall guy.

"Um," Kyungsoo started before noticing exactly who was in front of him. When it clicked, his eyes popped and he started to stutter, "I-I'm so sorr-"

"Don't," Chanyeol interrupts, looking menacing, "do that ever again. Do you understand me?"

Kyungsoo gulps and nods, looking, and feeling, pitifully small.

"Good," Chanyeol say. And just like that, the rooms temperature went back to normal and Chanyeol smiled at him.

That smile was even more traumatizing than his previous glare. When did life start working like this?

"See you outside, Kyungsoo," and with an ever bigger smile, that totally screamed 'I'm a serial killer', Chanyeol jogged out of the changing room.

It was dodge ball day in Coach Kangin's class; they had to split into two teams.

He was not on Chanyeol's team.

He was out first.


End file.
